


Sleep in Serenity

by tarie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will sing. There is no doubt about that. She will make him. Sweetling dear heart Pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep in Serenity

"Tut, tut. Such a pretty thing," she coos, dragging one long nail down the length of Pet's bare chest. "Pretty, pretty. Sing for me, pretty."

Poor, pitiful Pet won't sing. His chin droops down against his chest and she pouts. They aren't any fun when they won't sing, and she very much likes the sound of song. It's so queer that he won't sing. He won't and he didn't when he saw his lovely lass pale and perfect on a sea of red. Drusilla looks more than perfect now with that sea staining her teeth and colouring her lips. Yes.

He will sing. There is no doubt about that. She will make him. Sweetling dear heart Pet.

She is warm inside and out, the silver dagger in her hand cool cool cruel, and everything is so very nice when the tip follows the path her nail had blazed. Slick shiny metal slices flesh and blood like butter. Yes, melted butter hot and runny and his song finally bursts free and high and hurt.

It is time for her to sing, too. So she does.

"Hush-a-bye, my little child,  
Hush-a-bye, though winds blow wild;  
While the storms rage o'er the sea,  
You shall sleep in serenity.  
Hush-a-bye, hush-a-bye,  
Sea winds whistle a lullaby;  
Hush-a-bye, hush-a-bye,  
Sea winds whistle a lullaby..."

Twist twist twist the knife digs in deeper and drags as their songs intertwine and mingle and raise to the heavens.

Drusilla smiles.


End file.
